


Adar & Ion: Biggest Losers

by Sivan325



Series: Adar & Ion [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adar & Ion Series, Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I think. Twist in the plot., Missing Scene, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Hide and Sneak" by So Yun, though it could stand-alone. The game is on and the Twins are not pleased, again… not to mention that King Thranduil is playing too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adar & Ion: Biggest Losers

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Biggest Losers 1/1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Raina

Rate: K/K+

Warning: Angst/Humor, missing scene. Tissues in need, but nothing more, I think. Twist in the plot.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien, he was the one that created them. I only add my plot bunny to play with them.

Spoiler: AU.

Summary: Sequel to "Hide and Sneak" by So Yun, though it could stand-alone. The game is on and the Twins are not pleased, again… not to mention that King Thranduil is playing too.

Note: Inspired by SoYun fic "Hide and Sneak". This is for you – **So Yun, for make me laugh, your stories and your friendship are worth, thank you for that, mellon-nin, and keep writing.**

Note2: I made them all elflings, isn't it fun?

 **Mirkwood**

King Thranduil and Lord Glorfindel sat at the balcony watching as the elflings played.

"What did I miss?" King Thranduil asked the lord, while he watched his elfling running away from the twins.

"You really do not want to know." Glorfindel replied, grinning at him.

"I think that I do want to know."

"All right then…" Glorfindel said in defeat and started to tell his tale to the king.

When Lord Glorfindel finished he noticed how the king did not stop himself from laughing.

"My king?" Glorfindel asked, as the king ignored him and kept laughing.

The twins and Legolas stopped running as they stared at the balcony, they walked toward them, also noticing the king laughing.

Princeling Legolas could see tears coming from his Adar's eyes.

"Glorfy, is there something that you said, that Adar is crying about?" Princeling Legolas asked and joined his Adar in his seat as he thought that he was hurt.

"Aye, but your Adar is not crying, he is laughing." Glorfindel explained softly as he rubbed Legolas's golden hair.

"What is he laughing about?" Elladan asked, with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"About you three, playing Hide and Sneak," Glorfindel answered.

"Say it, say it, say it, say it…" King Thranduil started again to laugh, staring over at the twins that wished to be back in Imladris.

"Would you stop that, saes?" Elrohir asked the king, and then he and his twin left walking back to their room in the palace.

King Thranduil simply stared after them as they walked, and then he turned to Glorfindel and asked, "Lord Elrond would not be pleased if the twins did not enjoy being here, and he would not send them again, I think that we need to do a rematch, do you not think so, my friend?"

Glorfindel nodded at him and then he stared at the king's elfling, and asked, "Have you enjoyed the game?"

Legolas nodded and smiled at the lord.

"Where would you hide from them?" Glorfindel teased him.

"It is a secret, and I am not telling you." Legolas replied as he stared at his Adar.

"But I will not tell." Glorfindel tried to convince the elfling to say.

King Thranduil stared at the lord; he felt that Glorfindel would want to help the twins to find his ion, "Lord Glorfindel, I think you should stop that."

"Why?"

"Because there is no way, that he or I will tell you." King Thranduil explained to him.

"Then, I should take a walk myself, to know where would you hide…" Glorfindel said and then he left them.

 _BL_

 **At the next day…**

"Where is the king? We wish to leave!" the twins spoke to Lord Glorfindel their bags laying near them.

"Not before you find him and his elfling," Galdor replied to them as he moved his sword over them showing how serious he was, "Not a minute before…"

The twins stared at each other, then sighed heavily.

"Not again." Elladan muttered, and his twin nodded.

Lord Glorfindel noticed the fallen faces of the twins, he asked, "So where should we start?"

"What is the meaning of this?" The voice of the king was heard, and then he continued, "Find us or you better admit that you lose, and then you will leave…"

"We do not have any other option," Lord Glorfindel pointed to the twins, and then he continued trying to cheer them, "Let us hurry and find them, all right?"

The twins started to look with only one purpose on their mind, to find the king and his son so they could leave. They hoped they could find them, as they wished to return with happy faces of triumph, and not lose.

While the twins and Glorfindel went seeking, the guards used it as an opportunity to take the bags and return it to their rooms.

"I am over here…" Legolas's voice was heard somewhere in the trees.

Elladan turned around, staring deeply into the trees, seeking for the elfling who made him say the word.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are…" Elladan called cunningly at him.

"Do you give up, 'Dan?" Legolas asked behind the shade of the leaves.

"We only started Greenleaf, and I know where you are." Elladan answered as he was determined not to lose, especially not to this elfling.

"No. You do not, you lie, 'Dan, and you know it…" Legolas's giggles were heard, plus the cough of the king.

"Oh… I am so going to find you and your Adar, and make you say that you lose…" Elladan angrily said, as he waved his hands in the air.

"Or not…" the voice of the king was heard.

Lord Glorfindel could tell Elladan was more angry then Elrohir who simply grinned at his half.

"Elrohir, do you not want to find them?" Glorfindel asked him, noticing the cold glare that Elladan gave his twin.

"Nay, it is only a game…" Elrohir answered while scanning the trees.

"But look at Elladan, he looks serious about finding them, even if it is a game," Glorfindel pointed out to the younger twin, and then he added, "Why won't you help him? Do you not want to win?"

"In this mere game, sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose, but friendship stays forever." Elrohir simply answered as he turned to stare at the lord.

Elladan stared at his half, not knowing what he should doing now; seeking them or admit they lost searching for them.

Elladan sighed, and then he heard, "Giving up already, 'Dan?"

"Nay, I will not, Greenleaf, and I will not say the word…" Elladan replied.

"But it is only a word." Thranduil's voice was heard.

"I will find you, King Thranduil and your elfling, and you will say the word." Elladan replied as he tried to keep it cool.

"Elladan, stay quiet, we need to search and find them," Glorfindel suggested, and then he added, "They could make the easiest mistake, and we could find them and make them says it."

"Even Ada lets us win, but Mirkwood's elves do not!" Elladan pointed at the elf lord.

"Then, they are more stubborn than you are, mellon-nin." Glorfindel pointed back at the older twin.

"He is right, you know." Elrohir said it to his half.

"You're _supposed_ to help me gwador, not stand and stare at me." Elladan remarked to his twin.

"Instead of arguing between the two of you, find us, or admit." The king's voice was yet again heard from somewhere past the green forage.

Legolas's giggles were heard all throughout the forest.

"Say it, say it, say it…" Legolas's softly voice was heard, as he urged Elladan to admit of his lost to him.

"I will not!"

"Say it, say it, say it…" Legolas repeated, teasing the older twin.

"Never!" Elladan shout.

"But you said it once…" Legolas grinned behind the green leaves.

"And you will say it again…" Thranduil added.

"Nay, I will not!" Elladan's voice sounded angry.

Elrohir grinned slightly at his twin, and then he asked, "Is this so important for you to win, gwador?"

"Aye, my pride is on the line, and yours as well, gwador, so you better help me." Elladan advised him accompanied by deep glare.

"Fine, I am doing it only to save your pride, mine is with them." Elrohir smirked at his twin.

"Argh…" Elladan groaned, and then he added with serious tone, "I am your gwador, he is your friend, he will always be there, while you come with me."

"That is right, 'Dan, but friendship is forever as well as brothers." Elrohir grinned at him, and then he walked through the trees trying to search for Thranduil and his elfling.

Glorfindel swore that he could laughter by his side as he watched how the twins argued with each other, and yet he said nary a word to them, knowing that the King and the princeling were watching them all.

"Say it, say it, say it…" Legolas's voice echoed through the air.

"No!" 'Dan muttered, his fist striking the air.

"Why not?" King Thranduil asked, his voice was full of joy, and barely concealed laughter.

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!" 'Dan yelled, and he could feel himself coming so close to breaking down.

"Easy 'Dan, keep yourself together." 'Ro tried to cheer his twin, not really wanting to see his twin fall apart.

"I cannot do this anymore… I cannot lose… not again…" 'Dan murmured as his legs gave way beneath him.

'Ro was soon by his side, trying to support his twin, uncertainty was welling up inside him, for he had never saw his twin in this situation before.

"You only have to say the word…" Legolas's sweet voice was heard yet again from somewhere amidst the trees.

'Ro stared at his twin and finally came to a decision.

"Nay, we will not say the word, we are not giving up!" 'Ro said with determination in his voice.

'Dan slowly lifted his head, and stared in blankly at his half, wondering what had made the change, or why his twin did it.

"Why?" 'Dan asked in a groggy voice.

"Because you were right, gwador-nin," 'Ro answered and then he continued, after noticing the look that his twin gave him, "We cannot lose again to that elfling, we must win, if it is not for us then for our homeland and Adar."

"But what if we lose again? We've already lost five hours of doing nothing and less searching, and do you know the rules? Or should I remind you?" 'Dan jumped to his feet, staring hard at his twin, noticing the frowning look that 'Ro gave him, he added, "If we approach over the six hour limit, we will lose, and I do not wish to lose again."

"But before, you said it, and now, it is based on the rules?" 'Ro asked, and 'Dan could see a glimpse of hope in his half's eyes.

"One hour to go…" Thranduil's voice rang out.

The twins could see the movement that the guards did only to make a hard life for them, so they could not find the king and his elfling.

Though the rule; the last hour went slow, too slow, as the twins went from side to side almost getting Glorfindel on edge.

"Stop that! You make me feel uneasy." Glorfindel asked as he stared hard at the frustrated twins.

"We cannot," they spoke as one, and then they added, "We would not lose, not again."

Glorfindel sighed heavily, and then he pushed the twins knowing how much they wished to go home, "If you say the words that the king and the princeling wish to hear, you will go on free to Imladris, and if you don't, we might must stay and then play with them by the king's order, as you did not give up."

"Say it, say it, say it, say it…" Legolas's voice kept echoing around them mockingly.

"Fine… _argh_ …" Elrohir muttered as he stared at his half.

"I… _argh_ … I lose, and you… _argh_ … win. Happy?" Elladan asked as he his face turned red with fury, he was as furious as an orc could be.

"Say it again! I did not hear you." Thranduil taunted as he appeared above them in a tree holding his princeling.

"You won, we lose." Elrohir repeated after seeing his twin's face.

"Greenleaf, we won! We won!" Thranduil giggled with his elfling on the twins's account.

"Now, can we go? Saes?" Elrohir asked them.

"Nay you are not leaving until I say so," Thranduil said with a bit of harshness in his voice, and then he added in more calmly a tone as he turned to Lord Glorfindel, "Hannon-le, I knew that you could do it."

"Do what Ada?" Princeling Legolas asked as he stared at his Adar.

"Fool the twins…" Thranduil replied to his son, as he smiled over at the twins.

Elladan and Elrohir stared hard at the older lord, glares as worthy as their father's, almost as if they would like kill him where he stood.

"You just wait you Imp!" Elladan's glare deepened as he took a step forward.

"Do not even dare to say it!" Glorfindel warned him, and then he added as he pointed at Elrohir, "You too as well, Elrohir."

Thranduil and his elfling exchanged glances as they watched the Imladris's elves. And Thranduil did not know if he should laugh out loud or cry.

Thranduil sighed, and decided to change his order; not wanting any killing in his homeland, "You may go home."

"But you said…" Began Elrohir as he remembered the king's last order.

"I know what I said, Elrohir," Thranduil glanced at the frown elfling who simply stared at him with surprised mask on his face, and then he continued softly, "You need your Ada, and you also need to loosen up a bit, you're too tense, and also do not how to lose in honor."

"Come 'Dan, we are going home." Elrohir said to his half.

Then he noticed the older lord, who was starting to walk toward the palace, "Lord Glorfindel, stop!"

Lord Glorfindel did as he was told.

Thranduil giggled at the sight, not saying much as he enjoyed the scene that was played in front of him.

"And you, you better pray to the Valar, because as we reach home, you are so going to pay for making us lose, not once, but twice!" Elrohir warned the lord, as he glared hard at him.

Glorfindel swallowed hard, knowing that he should ask Lord Elrond aid as soon as they approached.

 **The End?**


End file.
